Rough Game, Quidditch
by Silent as a Bomb
Summary: Series of drabbles about Gryffindor Quidditch. FWxAS, FWxAJ, FWxKB, OWxKB, GWxAJ, GWxAS, LJxAS   Rated T
1. Help

It hit him square in the shoulder, "Bloody hell_,_" George cried, clutching his arm. Blood was beginning to seep through his robes, "Help!" He called out, as his broom started descending.

_Bleeding bludger! _He thought, feeling his feet finally touch the ground. By this time everyone was landing near him.

He'd spent the whole practice making an arse of himself. It was getting bleeding hard to concentrate when Angelina swooped past every few minutes or so, and every time he was mesmerized by the scent of her perfume. She smelled like cinnamon and apples.

The dark skinned girl was the first to reach him, "George," she put her hand on his shoulder, steadying him, "You alright? You're getting really pale…"

For the first time he began aware of how unstable his legs felt. He knew he would have toppled over in a moment, if Fred and Oliver hadn't come to support him, "Yeah," he groaned, "I'm just bleeding because it's fun."

Fred let out a small half-chuckle and lowered him to the ground, but Angelina still looked concerned, as she began to remove his robes, and sweater. Delicately she reached to touch near the broken skin, but pulled back as he gasped.

Katie kneeled down beside her and began to examine him, impervious to his gasps and groans, "It looks really serious," the brunette murmured, almost to herself.

"Well is someone going to take him to the hospital wing or not?" Demanded Oliver.

Fred started to volunteer, but Angelina interrupted him, "You need to stay and keep the bludgers in check. _I'll_ take him."

Despite his pain, George couldn't help but grin a little.


	2. Perfect pt 1

When they met at the entrance to the common room, Fred's heart skipped a beat. She looked breathtaking.

He couldn't believe he had gotten Angelina to agree to be his date, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would be the most beautiful girl in the Great Hall.

Her dark skin was glowing in the light of the candles, and her eyes searched for his. Her chocolate eyes weren't as hard and determined as they usually were, but filled with pride. She knew she looked beautiful, but as she wasn't the type to strut around, she let her eyes talk for her.

Her braided hair, which usually fell to her shoulders, was tied up in a messy bun. A few thin braids framed her face. Ruby red gloss intensified the color of her plump lips.

Her dress was a fiery red, which Fred thought matched her spirit very well. The bodice was tight with a sweetheart neckline, showing a hint of cleavage. The bottom was pleated chiffon, flowing away from her body to the ground. Her stance allowed her toes to peep out from the bottom of her dress. They were red too.

Fred offered his arm to her, in an attempt to be a gentleman, but he was so flustered.

"You look amazing," Fred breathed as they started walking.

It was only after he'd said it that he realized that he'd lied. The didn't look amazing.

She looked perfect.


	3. Perfect pt 2

As Alicia glided down the staircase of the Gryffindor, a quiet, "Wow," escaped Lee's lips.

He had known all along that Alicia would be beautiful, even sexy. She had always been the most glamorous and flirtatious member of the Quidditch team, but this was far beyond his expectations.

Her golden hair fell to her shoulders in perfectly styled ringlets, falling carelessly around her tawny face. Her lips were a sheer nude, and her eyes surrounded by silver smoky liner.

Her almond shaped grey eyes were filled with such determination and sensuality, that is was impossible to look away. She was simply captivating.

Her dress was one shouldered, and made of pale icy blue form-fitting silk. The fabric split up the side to her hip, exposing even paler billowy chiffon. On her feet she donned strappy sandals.

But her eyes… Lee loved the way his eyes seemed magnetically attracted to hers. Her silver eyes where like the threshold into a whole new world, a world that he'd never experienced before, but he was entranced. He wanted nothing more than to stare into her eyes forever.

He reached out, and grasped her dainty hand with his own. He knew that no matter what happened tomorrow or any day after that he would always have tonight to look on happily.

Because tonight would be perfect.

Because she was perfect.


	4. Perfect pt 3

It was strange to be looking at Katie like this, George couldn't help thinking. He knew that he wasn't her first choice, nor would he ever be, but as she walked towards him his breath stopped.

Her alabaster skin looked flawless. Her hair, shining, the color of rich coffee was tied into a loose knot at the base of her neck. Her sea green eyes, bordered by thick lashes, shimmered with hope, but at the same time he could see how nervous she was.

Her dress was pale gold. The bodice was embroidered with delicate roses. From her hips sprouted unblemished satin, tulle peeking out the bottom just slightly. Despite the fact that her dress ended just above her knee, she looked innocent. Katie was perfect, unsullied beauty.

Her rosy lips broke into a childlike endearing smile when she saw him. Before he could even offer it, she wrapped her arm around his.

Before George had seen her, he had been a bit worried. Despite his crush on her, he had never known Katie to think of him as more than a friend. When she accepted his invitation he'd been over the moon, and he knew from the look in her eyes when she saw him that she was just as happy as he was. Maybe it wouldn't last forever, but they both knew that tonight would be perfect.

Because they were perfect.


End file.
